


（足球AU）

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: Anakin/Obiwan前後有意義建立在 櫂 所繪之足球AO足球AU之下的一些有的沒的（主要是作者嘗試復健nc-17）





	（足球AU）

（正式確認關係以後）  
足球AU

 

 

　　因為聯賽輾轉飛行於各個城市，他們對飯店再熟悉不過，一開始因為Anakin對於球隊的生疏，由Obi-Wan與他同房而居，就近照顧球隊的新人，久而久之他們兩個被安排在同一房間已經成為理所當然。但在Anakin鍥而不捨追求到他們現任隊長、他長久以來的偶像後，同房就變成一種難以忍耐的撩撥（這時候他們還沒同居）。  
　　這時候Obi-Wan會無奈地叫他Ani，身披十號球衣戰袍的前鋒差點就要在洗手台前，成功地用親吻奪下Obi-Wan手中只是稍微打理形狀的刮鬍刀，實施他發現Obi-Wan蓄鬍後的夢想。

　　「明天要踢比賽早點睡。」  
　　老字號飯店在砸錢大改裝之後對於浴室的舒適提高到六星私人度假村等級，淋浴間與足以容納兩名成年男子的浴缸（當然，這比Anakin家裡的那個還小），大面積的鏡子與浴缸剛好相對，誰不喜歡這樣的設計呢？  
　　「Obi——」年輕的前鋒從後抱著他們的隊長，這是一個應該需要被善加利用的空間，從鏡子折射對上Obi-Wan的目光，會開口討點甜頭的人總是會有好處——「如果明天我踢進了三顆，那我有什麼獎勵嗎？」  
　　「帽子戲法？」Obi-Wan挑眉，Anakin最近剛從肌肉拉傷完全恢復過來，這幾場的表現不像以前那麼搶眼，但也是優秀，然而唯恐天下不亂的媒體都在替絕地俱樂部物色下一個優秀前鋒。

　　「我還想要大四喜。」現在Anakin把頭埋在Obi-Wan頸肩撒嬌的像個孩子發洩不滿，他知道媒體總是愛不釋手隊內爭吵與亂糟糟的轉會傳聞，他看夠自己的名字老是被連接在西斯俱樂部上面了。

 

 

－－

 

 

　　「請問Skywalker先生對明天客場比賽有什麼看法？」  
　　「我們會打出一場漂亮的比賽，要從這裡帶走勝利很難，但是我們有自信。」

　　「那你對自己最近狀況低迷，導致球隊幾場聯賽都是和局怎麼看？」  
　　「我並不覺得自己狀況低迷，我剛傷癒復出，隊友教練與球迷們都給我強大的支持。」

 

 

－－

 

 

 

　　在Anakin Skywalker精彩小角度破門時，進攻時輔助跑位打出倒三角配合的Obi-Wan被衝向自己慶祝進球破門的擁抱給拉倒在地，自家球迷爆出歡呼聲幾乎要掩蓋球場主隊的換人廣播，Obi-Wan揉揉Anakin軟呼呼的頭髮，終於隊內第一射手完全找回了自己的狀態。

　　「你表現得很好，Anakin。」Obi-Wan拍拍Anakin汗濕的背，在他耳邊輕輕地說。

　　被撲倒的Kenobi被Skywalker拉起來的時候，球迷最熟悉的勝利之吻終於出現，全場觀眾又配合鼓譟起來。

　　後來這場客場比賽他們連親了四個。  
　　體育報紙上只剩下天作之合的進攻吹噓，以及關於Skywalker各種慶祝之吻的攝影角度照片。俱樂部已經勸不過Anaikn這個必然的慶祝之吻後，就放棄提醒Anakin球員應有的低調與收斂（只在進球慶祝上，剩下有Obi-Wan幫忙看管），一個吻輕易地襲捲各家報紙的版面。  
　　客場踢完距離下一場比賽還有一個禮拜，之前考量多線賽事之下球員們幾乎沒有什麼時間休息，討論之後教練跟俱樂部決定就地解散，讓球員們在這休息一天後再集合坐飛機返家，不過首先還是得先慶祝這一場久違的勝利。

　　等到Obi-Wan與Anakin真正回到房間時都有一點醉意，Anakin擠到Obi-Wan身側一起躺在床上時，Obi-Wan還沒意識到對方眼裡滿滿的期待。

 

　　「怎麼了？」酒精讓Obi-Wan溫潤的聲音柔和 ，加進更多寵溺的喉音。  
　　「Obi-Wan，我的獎勵呢——」絕地俱樂部的優秀前鋒拉長了聲調，在Obi-Wan面前特有的明目張膽地索取。  
　　「哦——」對上Anakin在床上換成了趴臥姿勢後直視自己的視線，「那你說看看我做了多少球給你？」  
　　「我進了四顆。」  
　　「嗯哼？可是被斷下多少球？」  
　　「嘿、這不公平，那個後衛是要踢斷我腳的方式防守我。」

　　「防守你的後衛不會手下留情，你要懂得保護自己。」

　　上一次受傷導致Anakin休養一個月才回到綠茵場上，今天的四顆進球重振起聯賽士氣，Obi-Wan也同樣歷經過漫長的復健後回歸，他也懂得越是優秀的前鋒承擔鋒線的壓力越大。

　　這時候Anakin已經湊近，但Obi-Wan沒有任何拒絕的意思，雙唇互相貼上的時候，他們才閉上享受起這個親吻。  
　　踢了兩個小時激烈比賽，但久違的勝利與喜悅完全沖淡身軀的疲憊，Anakin從床上爬起身，跪坐在床上，把隊伍內第二值錢的雙腿架在自己腰側，然後脱去上衣的動作毫不拖泥帶水。Obi-Wan可沒有拒絕他。賽後在客場休息室時他們都已經沐浴過，手指從衣服下擺摸上肌肉結實的腰，Obi-Wan挺起腰伸手要自己脫下上衣，Anakin卻只握著他的手，拉近自己自己唇邊，在Obi-Wan的注視之下舔了口手心。  
　　年紀大些的中場大師眨眨眼，抽出自己的手，被舔舐掌心的感覺太奇妙，但在撩撥情慾方面Obi-Wan可沒有要認輸的意思。他挪挪右腳，從Anakin的腰側移開，輕巧的如同卸下一顆高難度的高空球般簡單，隔著牛仔褲用腳掌蹭了蹭Anakin已經鼓出點形狀的檔部。

　　「不得不說，年輕真好。」  
　　調侃起精力充沛的年輕男友，Obi-Wan現在反倒不急脫掉自己的上衣，他坐起身，喬好了位子讓後背有安穩的床頭可以依靠。倒是Anakin被這種Obi-Wan非常難得的調侃弄得有些臉紅，從床尾跟上時倒是跨跪在Obi-Wan身上，挺起了腰，手指解開了自己牛仔褲的鈕扣，但拉下褲子拉鍊與讓半勃陰莖完全暴露都來自於Obi-Wan的雙手。

　　舌尖或手指、口腔或掌心，對於敏感的陰莖是全然不同的感受，舌尖還在細細舔著龜頭的時候Anakin忍不住挺了腰，看起來游刃有餘的男人被弄得措手不及，發出了一點聲音，接著他為自己的過錯得到了來自對方的一點教訓——指頭揉壓尿道口，粗糙的掌心用力地搓揉柱身，然後突然又被溫柔的深喉。  
　　Anakin覺得這大概是他歷經過最火辣的一次口交了。  
　　手指微微扯著Obi-Wan的頭髮，再捏過年長男友通紅的耳尖，配合著他擠壓喉頭不舒服深喉的時候，挺著更深，帶有性暴力的入侵對方。這不是脅迫，Obi-Wan是主動為他這麼做。想到這Anakin不禁有些飄飄然，抽出在濕潤口腔被慰撫的陰莖，彎下腰吻了對方。  
　　Obi-Wan深喉的技術很好，Anakin也曾經為他這麼做過，才知道在情慾慰撫之間這類行為是多大的犧牲奉獻。也再親吻過後才能清楚看見對方在深喉後濕潤的眼角，舌尖舔過那份性感。

 

　　指頭插入肛口的時候，Obi-Wan已經為自己被撩撥起的情慾弄得疲軟，在場上長途奔襲的雙腿微微顫抖蹭過在他卡進他雙腿之間結實精瘦的腰，與他勃起的性器任由Anakin擺弄。  
　　精力旺盛。  
　　Obi-Wan不得不再次給出這樣的評價，在床上試驗年輕運動員的體力到底有多深厚，絕對不是最佳的場合。他們已經踢了一場緊繃極度消耗體力的比賽（當然進球與贏球的興奮絕對佔大多數），現在正在上床做愛的親暱行為還能更激發人性中最根本的慾念。  
　　在他的設想裡的獎勵本該止於一場火辣的口交，讓Anakin滿足的高潮射精後結束，卻被Anakin從包裡翻出來的保險套與潤滑液給打斷。他們幾乎不在比賽結束後做愛，除非大勝、除非情緒高漲、除非特別。  
　　不過也沒人否認哪一次勝利不屬於特別時刻。  
　　那些在場上進球之後的勝利之吻，才是Skywalker永遠的獎勵，不過遲鈍的年輕人總以為那是他自己爭來的福利——Obi-Wan配合放鬆自己，床笫之間親暱的行為比起在沐浴間內大家赤裸相對還是有那麼一點難為情，更多的是來自於情慾互相侵略。  
　　他把手伸過去Anakin的唇邊，讓手指被模仿口交的方式舔過，對方瞇起眼像是每一次對於勝利渴望的銳利穿刺過他的全身，激起更深一層的慾念。床側靠牆給了他相當良好的支點，越過自己勃起的性器，指頭艱難的深入自己的私處，隨著Anakin潮濕的吻一起入侵到靈魂深處。

　　親吻是最能作為情慾傳遞的媒介。Obi-Wan看見自己的腳背一晃一晃的，隨著陰莖用力幹進自己身體裡的頻率而晃動，飯店房間柔和的黃光給了Anakin的臉龐處於房間最迷濛的陰暗之處，幾十秒鐘前運動員身軀的柔軟度令他輕易被折彎起腰，腳踝被握著，以一種近乎屈辱也同樣親密的姿態結合。  
　　「Obi-Wan。」當自己的名字被喘息聲夾雜，那種親密無可取代。

**Author's Note:**

> 這就是復健失敗的樣子（幹  
> 人生好難想寫個打砲也好難


End file.
